


Textual Distractions

by winchestersinthedrift



Series: wincest drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dick Pics, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexting, Stanford Era, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersinthedrift/pseuds/winchestersinthedrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's at Stanford and Dean likes to keep in touch with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textual Distractions

He was sitting in class when he opened the first text. The lecture hadn’t started yet but most of the seats around him had filled up and Prof Kenning was fussily playing with the powerpoint. 

_Whatcha doing?_

Sam pursed his lips and rolled his eyes a little. Dean knew he had a class at 9.30 every day this term - or he should, unless he’d got hit on the head one too many times. 

_In class. Starting now. You ok?_

A pause, while he waited for the reply. The kid who sat on his left tripped over Sam’s feet and fell into his desk just as the clock ticked over. Dean’s text arrived with it. 

_Fine. Better if I had your dick in my mouth._

Sam shut the phone so fast he dropped it and it scittered down row of desks almost to the aisle. Prof Kenning stopped and glared and Sam tried to pretend he wasn’t pinker than bubblegum. 

The next time he was in line at Starbucks, and it wasn’t a text. It was a call, a _call_. Those didn’t happen often. He glanced up at the line - still eight people in front of him - and hit the green button. 

‘Dean, what’s up? Is everything alright?’ He heard a noise like a door closing and when Dean spoke next his voice was muffled. 

‘Yeah yeah relax tiger I’m just uh I’m just in the car.’ Sam fumbled the change inside his pocket, feeling for quarters. 

‘Uh, OK, that seems pretty standard. Where are you?’

Dean’s voice dropped to conspiratorial tones. 

‘Doesn’t matter. Look, I just gotta few minutes before Dad gets out here. And I, uh, listen Sammy, whattaya wearing right now?’

Sam’s eyebrows wrinkled. 

‘What am I _wearing_? Uh, jeans, a hoodie. Why?’

‘No y’idiot. Underneath. You got, uh, boxers?’

Sam gripped the phone so hard his fingertips turned white. 

‘Jesus Dean! I’m - I’m getting coffee.’

‘And I’m gettin’ hard.’ Dean’s drawl was back, all swagger and sex. ‘I’m in the front seat, Sam, spreadin’ my legs real wide and I got a hand down my jeans and oh _shit_ , Sam, if you were here you know what I’d do? You remember that thing in New Or-’

Sam hung up, breathing hard, looked around in embarrassment, and flipped open the phone again. His hands were shaking a little. 

‘I remember,’ he typed, ‘fuck you’re hot you asshole.’

The worst time, or maybe the best time, was the morning of his physics final. Sam made himself eat a piece of toast and went over to the lecture hall twenty minutes early, brain throbbing and muscles tight from lack of sleep. Fifteen minutes before the test started he went in and sat down, laid his pencils out. Ten minutes before it started his phone made an unfamiliar noise. He picked it up, turned off the sound notifications, and peered at the screen. 

_Image file received._

This was new, and he wasn’t sure how to open an image file even, so he just flipped open the phone and - _ffuck_. He fumbled to close it, dropped it between the seats, got down and - _shit_ \- it was still open - grabbed it, closed it, wiped his palms hard on his thighs because that had definitely been a dick pic, and it had definitely been Dean’s dick, hard and thick and pulled out through the slit in his pajama pants. And Sam was now definitely hard. And the girls in the row behind him were definitely looking at him strangely.

 _Fucker_ , he thought, but a warm glow was gurgling in his chest. 

When he left the lecture hall two hours later he opened his phone, looked at the picture again for longer than was strictly necessary, and tapped out a reply. 

_Done the exam. Went OK I think._

The response only took a couple of minutes.

 _That’s good. Nothing distract you?_ Sam grinned. 

_Nothing I couldn’t handle. Pretty sure I’ve handled it OK before. Few times, in fact. When you coming up again?_

_That’s what she said, Sammy. Won’t be long._


End file.
